Frostbite
by grizwold
Summary: Blaine Anderson is an Alaskan State Trooper & Kurt Hummel is an aspiring journalist.  When Kurt is sent to Alaska for a story and Blaine is given the special assignment of 'babysitter', not all is going to go as planned.


"Dispatch a moose?" he sat up straighter and looked over his shoulder. "We're going to dispatch a moose?" the idea was one he'd never heard before but it was kind of intriguing. Maybe he had something here! Maybe he had the story he was finally looking for and this would be his big break—Wait, who was he kidding? Who would honestly get their first big break with a story about a moose?

"Blaine!" he said louder, getting the other male's attention as he was clearly ignoring him by choice. "What are we doing?" Kurt asked, crossing his legs and holding his pad of paper up, pen in hand, ready to take notes. "Uhm…" Blaine trailed, his brows knitting as he considered what exactly he was going to say. "We aren't doing anything. You're staying here," he nodded, his decision the best one as he pulled his jacket on.

"Yeah, right," Kurt rolled his eyes and reached for his own jacket. "Look, I can already tell we're not hitting it off but I have a job to do, just like you do and—" before Kurt could even finish that though, Blaine was butting in. Was that unexpected? No, not really. Kurt had judged Blaine's character as soon as they'd met and he was only proving him right at this point.

"You have a job to do?" Blaine lifted his thick, triangular brow before holding out hand to imply that Kurt should stop speaking. "You've been in Alaska for less than twenty-four hours, Mr. Hummel," he stated quite frankly. Blaine reached for his belt and strapped it around himself, double-checking that his handgun had ammo and that his flashlight batteries weren't going to fail him. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into and quite frankly I don't think your fancy job that sent you here does either," it was a very matter of fact statement. "Unless they find you as annoying as I do and just wanted to get rid of you," he mumbled under his breath, not meant for Kurt's ears but he'd heard it just fine.

Kurt, on the other hand, didn't take any of this sitting down. "Look, _Mr. Anderson_, whether you like it or not, I'm going. Don't speak to me, don't look at me, don't act like I'm here—I don't care. I'm here to do my job, you are not a part of my job," Kurt snapped, shoving his arms into the thick sleeves of his Burberry jacket and collected up his belongings. "Now, unless you've got anything else you'd like to say, like a big boy instead of under your breath, feel free to do so. If not, let's stop wasting time and go," Kurt didn't let Blaine finish before promptly walking past him and toward the exit.

"Are we almost there?" Kurt sighed, leaning his head back as the scenery stayed very much the same. The dark daytime hours weren't helping and if he didn't despise snow so much he would probably be enjoying this a hell of a lot more. "Don't you get tired of the snow? I mean, driving in this kind of weather and these kinds of conditions, I'm used to it. But at least where I'm from I get four seasons not just… blizzard," Sitting up straighter now, he glanced toward the Alaskan State Trooper.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. It was easier to focus on him from this angle. The darkness enveloped the entire car, the only light source emitting from the different switches and dashboard buttons. It wasn't like Blaine was bad looking—in fact, he was gorgeous. But Kurt wouldn't admit it, he refused to allow his sexuality to cloud his judgment of the other individual. It was lucky for him the car was slowing down, his thoughts cut short as he looked forward.

There before the trooper vehicle was a crowd of cars, parted down the middle as if it were a sea parting just for them. Kurt smirked at his inner thought before his eyes landed on the reason behind all of this traffic and rushing from the trooper post.

"Is that really a moose?" Kurt asked, scooting forward in his seat, his blue eyes focusing on the animal lying upright on the ground. "Wow," he breathed out, biting his lower lip. "I've never seen one this close before. Actually I've never seen one at all," he laughed and glanced at Blaine who's brown eyes were already focused on him. Kurt's amazement of the creature in front of them dismissed the concern Blaine had as he gazed at the civilian.

"Kurt, listen—" Blaine began gently before their attention went back to the situation in front of them. Another moose had come onto the scene, a larger one that was nuzzling the smaller; clearly it wasn't the safest creature to be on such a largely populated road.

"Blaine! It's a baby!" Kurt bubbled excitedly. "Oh my god, that's so sweet," Kurt rested a hand over his heart before sighing, quickly beginning to jot down his observations and the thoughts swelling in his mind. Blaine, on the other hand, rolled his eyes and opened the car door. "Stay here," he grumbled before climbing out and locking both his and Kurt's door just in case.

Blaine didn't have the heart to tell him what to expect so he didn't tell him anything at all. If he wanted a story to write about, he'd give him one. Then he could go back to New York where he belonged and he'd have the fidgety, too groomed to be comfortable guy out of his hair.

Kurt on the other hand had finished his last thought before looking up when Blaine walked past his side of the car. He used a foghorn to scare off the larger moose. Kurt's brow furrowed before he tilted his head and attempted to piece together the scene in front of him. "B-Blaine, what are you doing?" he tried to yell from his seat, reaching to pull at the door handle before he realized it was locked. "Blaine!" Kurt called again, freezing with a harsh gasp and wide eyes.

"Hey! _Hey_!" he attempted to yell even louder when he saw the high-powered rifle being brought up and aimed. "Blaine what are you do- BLAINE!" Kurt yelled as loud as he possibly could, knocking harshly on the windshield. Blaine either couldn't hear him or he was doing a fantastic job ignoring him. Either way, Kurt's heart didn't stop beating until the loud sound from the rifle ripped through the air.

POP! POP!

The color drained from his face as he more or less screamed bloody murder from his seat. He'd never before in his life seen something like that—it couldn't be humane, it couldn't be right! When Blaine had put his gun away and climbed back into the car, Kurt didn't waste a single breath.

"You killed it! You killed the moose! What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled, his face still white as he hyperventilated. "You knew what we were coming out here to do. You said it about twelve times at the post, remember? _Dispatch a moose_," Blaine reached for his radio and mumbled some gibberish that Kurt didn't care to listen to nor understand even if he had.

"BLAINE, YOU KILLED A MOOSE!"


End file.
